historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Ptolemeusz V Epifanes
thumb|Moneta Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa Ptolemeusz (z grecko-macedońskiego Πτολεμαῖος; translit: Ptolemaîos) (egip. Ptwlmis) Epifanes (z gr. Eπιφανης; translit: Epiphanes; pl. "Bóg objawionyKleopatra i jej rządy - Strona 22") piątyNumerowanie panujących królów ptolemejskich jest anachroniczne - za ich życia poszczególnych władców oznaczano jedynie przydomkiem i tytulaturą władca hellenistycznego Egiptu z grecko-macedońskiej dynastii ptolemeuszy (Lagidów) panujący w latach 205-180 p.n.e. Poprzednikiem Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa był jego ojciec Ptolemeusz IV Filopator, a jego następcą został jego syn Ptolemeusz VI Filometor, choć faktycznie przez pierwsze lata niepełnoletności Filometora rządziła jego matka i żona Epifanesa - Kleopatra I. Analogicznie, jak wcześniejsi i późniejsi męscy królowie-faraonowie Egiptu z dynastii Ptolemeuszów (Lagidów) nosił królewskie imię Ptolemeusz (Ptolemaîos). Jego grecki przydomek Epifanes (dosłownie Bóg objawiony) został mu nadany przez egipskich kapłanów na zgromadzeniu w Memfis w 196 p.n.e, gdzie ogłoszono jego deifikacje. thumb|Ptolemeusz V Epifanes Na jego panowanie przypada stłumienie rebelii Koptów w Górnym Egipcie, gdzie jeszcze za życia ojca samozwańczym faraonem ogłosił się tam Nubijczyk Horunnefer, a po nim Anchunnefer. Ptolemeuszowi udało się przywrócić greckie panowanie w tym regionie do końca rządów dynastii. Nie mniej jednak jego królowanie - w gruncie rzeczy nieudane - to przede wszystkim absolutne podporządkowanie się monarchy dawnym ministrom ojca: Najpierw Sosybiuszowi, potem Agatoklesowi, następnie Tlepolemusowi, a po nim Arystomenesowi i ostatecznie Polikrates oraz tragiczna dla Egipcjan V i ostatnia (nie licząc późniejszej interwencji Antiocha IV Epifanesa w Egipcie) wojna syryjska z syryjskim królem Antiochem III z dynastii Seleucydów, który po wielu ciężkich zmaganiach z Filopatorem ostatecznie stał się za królowania jego syna panem całego Lewantu - choć Epifanes zdołał go powstrzymać przed zajęciem samego Egiptu, a także definitywne zajęcie ostatnich egipskich posiadłości na wyspach morza egejskiego przez Macedończyków, które pomimo starań Epifanesa okazało się trwałe. W momencie swej śmierci dawne państwo Ptolemeuszów skurczyło się do Egiptu (Delty i Tebaidy), Cyrenajki i Cypru. Wcześniejsze lewantyńskie, małoazjatyckie i egejskie posiadłości zostały ostatecznie zajęte przez Seleucydów i Antygonidów. Z drugiej strony był on jednak zdecydowanie niezależnym od innych państw królem w kontraście do swych następców, którzy szybko stali się nieformalnymi wasalami wyłaniającej się Republiki Rzymskiej, która miała ostatecznie w swym końcowym okresie włączyć w 30 p.n.e ptolemejski Egipt do imperium, jako kolejną prowincję. Był on też ostatnim monarchą z rodu Lagidów, który pełnił swój urząd niekwestionowanie w odróżnieniu od swych potomków, którzy często walczyli o tron i panowali jednocześnie tym samym w miejsce trwałej władzy centralnej wprowadzając administracyjny zamęt i degradacje własnego kraju. Tytulatura [[Plik:Ptolemeusz_V_1.gif|thumb|center|iwa-n-nTrwi-mr(wi)-it iua en neczerui merui it (Spadkobierca Dobroczynnych Bogów) stp(.n)-ptH Setepenptah (Wybraniec Ptaha) wsr-kA-ra Userkare (Bogaty w Siłę Ka, Re) sxm-anx-n-imn Sechemanchenamon (Żywe Wcielenie Amona) ]] [[Plik:Ptolemuesz_V_2.gif|thumb|center|ptwlmis (anx-Dt mri-ptH) Ptolemajos anch det Meriptah (Ptolemeusz, Żyjący Wiecznie; Ukochany Ptaha)]] *Imię horusowe: Hr Hwnw-xai-m-nsw-Hr-st-it.f *Imię nebti: wr-pHti smn-tAwi snfr-tAmri mnH-ib-xr-nTrw *Złoty Horus: wAD-anx-n-Hnmmt nb-Hbw-sd-mi-ptH ity-mi-ra *Prenomen: iwa-n-nTrwi-mr(wi)-it stp(.n)-ptH , wsr-kA-ra sxm-anx-(n)-imn *Nomen: ptwlmis (anx-Dt mri-Ast) *Dodatkowe, szóste imię wprowadzone w czasach ptolemejskich: pA ntr pri, nTr-pri, nTr pri nb-nfrw, nTrwi prwi Greccy i greckojęzyczni poddani znali go, jako Πτολεμαῖος Eπιφανης; translit. Ptolemaîos Epiphanes (pol. Ptolemeusz Epifanes). Życiorys ''Dowiedź się więcej: Ptolemeusz IV Filopator thumb|[[Ptolemeusz IV Filopator - ojciec i poprzednik Epifanesa]]Ptolemeusz przyszedł na świat prawdopodobnie 210 października, jako jedyny syn faraona/króla Egiptu Ptolemeusza IV Filopatora — syna Ptolemeusza III Euergetesa i Bereniki II, córki króla Cyrenajki Magasa — oraz jego siostry i żony Arsinoe III. Ojciec mianował go współwładcą już 29 listopada 205 p.n.e, gdy syn miał zaledwie 5 lat - miało to zapewne na celu przygotowania go do objęcia schedy po jego śmierci, która nastąpiła już następnego roku w 204 p.n.e. Jednak dawni faworyci i ministrowie Filopatora, którzy manipulowali nim podczas jego rządów zatroszczyli się, aby utrzymać supremacje nad sześcioletnim jedynym następcą tronu w związku czym ukrywali przez pewien czas fakt śmierci starszego władcy i przez ten czas zamordowali jego siostrę - żonę i matkę thumb|[[Arsinoe III- matka Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa]]Epifanesa, Arsinoe III, która mogła zagrozić ich pozycji.thumb|[[Ptolemeusz VI Filometor - najstarszy syn i główny następca Epifanesa]] Po tym incydencie młodym monarchom zaopiekowała się dawna faworyta Filopatora Agatokleja i jej matka Oinanta, a w jego imieniu regencje pełnił Sosybiusz do 202/203 p.n.e, gdy prawdopodobnie przeszedł na emeryturę lub zmarł, a po nim Agatokles - inny członek dworskiego spisku. Nie mniej tego faktu nie zaakceptował strateg Peluzjum - Tlepolemus, który wkrótce potem przybył po Aleksandrii, gdzie jego zwolennicy zmusili Agatoklesa do rezygnacji z regencji na rzecz innego dworzanina. Będącego na stadionie Ptolemeusza V otoczył tłum żądając kary dla morderców jego matki, na co ten pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą wobec czego manifestanci dopadli Agatoklesa i jego rodzinę, a następnie ich zabili. Zwycięski Tlepolemus jednak wkrótce okazał się niekompetentny i został usunięty przez Arystomenesa, który okazał się ostatecznym regentem do końca jego niepełnoletności, którą teoretycznie osiągnął 26 marca 196 p.n.e zostając w wieku 14 lat koronowany na faraona w stylu egipskim w Memfis, gdzie egipscy kapłani ogłosili jego samodzielność i deifikacje. Od tamtej pory był znany, jako ''Epifanes, czyli Bóg objawiony, ale - mimo oficjalnego końca regencji - pozostał do końca życia marionetką dworu - najpierw Arystomenesa, a po jego usunięciu w 192 p.n.e Polikratesa. Klęska Ptolemeuszów w V wojnie syryjskiej poskutkowała w 195 p.n.e niekorzystnym dla króla traktatem pokojowym z Antiochem III na mocy, którego utracił on Celesyrię i w 194 p.n.e poślubił córkę zwycięskiego Antiocha - Kleopatrę I syryjską, którą poślubił w Rafii. Kleopatra I urodziła mu dwóch synów: starszego Ptolemeusza VI (186 p.n.e) i młodszego Ptolemeusza VIIISiódmym Ptolemeuszem był syn Filometora, ale został on szybko zamordowany przez brata ojca, który otrzymał numer ósmy (182/181 p.n.e) oraz najstarszą córeczkę Kleopatrę II (189 p.n.e). Ptolemeusz V Epifanes zmarł 180 p.n.e w wieku 29 lub 30 lat otruty przez swoich dowódców prawdopodobnie w związku z ambitnymi staraniami dla przywrócenia swego panowania nad Celesyrią przez kolejną wojnę z Seleucydami, na którą Egipt nie był absolutnie gotowy. Jego następcą został bez problemów de jure najstarszy, niepełnoletni Ptolemeusz VI Filometor, a de facto jego żona i matka Filometora - Kleopatra I. Sytuacja wewnętrzna Działalność religijna Działania wojenne V wojna syryjska Geneza ptolemejskiego-seleucydzkiego konfliktu o panowanie nad południowym Lewantem sięga 301 roku p.n.e, gdy koalicjanci Lizymach, Kassander i Seleukos pokonali pod Ipsos Antygona - głównego sukcesora zmarłego Aleksandra Wielkiego i podzielili między siebie jego władztwo, którego częścią był Lewant przydzielony Seleukosowi. Trzeci z wymienionych monarchów nie zdołał jednak zająć Celesyrii (dzisiejszy Liban, Izrael, Zachodni Brzeg i Strefa Gazy), którą podstępem zdołał podbić faraon Ptolemeusz I Soter. Seleukos nie próbował odbić przydzieloną mu prowincje, ale już jego potomkowie (Seleucydzi) pragnęli, aby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość angażując się w cztery wielkie wojny syryjskie. Ptolemeusze, którzy - pomimo swego greckiego pochodzenia - odwoływali się do zamierzchłych czasów Nowego Państwa, gdy w Kanaanie rządzili władcy z egipskich dynastii Totmesydów i Ramzesydów nie mogli pozwolić, aby jedyny obszar oddzielający rdzeń ich królestwa jakim był Egipt od silnego i kłopotliwego sąsiada mógł zostać zdobyty. W związku z tym pierwsze wojny syryjskie przesądziły o władztwie ptolemejskim w Coelesyrii, ale nowy i ambitny potomek Seleukosa - Antioch III - zdesperowany, by przywrócić imperium prapradziadka do jego pierwotnych rozmiarów w 219 p.n.e pierwszy raz najechał Eretz Izrael. Został, co prawda odparty w IV wojnie syryjskiej przez Ptolemeusza IV Filopatora w bitwie pod Rafią to jednak zmusił przeciwnika do zwerbowania do armii - dotychczas złożonej jedynie z ludności hellenistycznej - rdzennych chłopów egipskich, co dało im - w połączeniu z niezadowoleniem wobec powszechnego wyzyskiwania ich przez Greków - nadzieje do własnego samostanowienia, jak w dawniejszych czasach i impuls do groźnej rebelii w Tabeidzie, której Filopator nie zdołał zdławić umierając w jej trakcie. Jego jedyny i zaledwie sześcioletni syn pozostawał pod ciągłym wpływem zaborczych dworzan, którzy walcząc o prawo do regencji nad niepełnoletnim królem nie byli w stanie opanować zaistniałej sytuacji. Antioch III dostrzegł narastający w Egipcie kryzys już w 204 p.n.e, gdy sprzymierzył się przeciwko Egipcjanom z królem macedońskim Filipem V, którego przodkowie zdołali już w przytłaczającej mierze wyprzeć Ptolemeuszów z regionu Morza Egejskiego, ale najwidoczniej Epifanes posiadał jeszcze jakieś zamorskie posiadłości. Wobec kolejnych przewrotów dworskich i sukcesu Koptów, którzy utworzyli na czele z samozwańczym faraonem Horunneferem suwerenne państwo na południu Egiptu Seleucyda po raz drugi najechał na Celesyrię w maju 202 p.n.e. Na ten znak Filip wysłał swoją marynarkę na egipskie posiadłości na Morzu Egejskim anektując je i definitywnie kończąc panowanie Ptolemeuszów nad greckimi wyspami (poza Cyprem). Jednak wybuch konfliktu z ekspansywnym Rzymem rok później (201 p.n.e) oznaczał wycofanie się Macedonii z dotychczasowej wojny, co jednak nie przeszkodziło Antiochowi w dalszych działaniach zbrojnych. Jeszcze na początku agresji (202 p.n.e) żydowscy zarządcy Judei dowiedziawszy się o nadchodzących nieprzyjaciołach złożyli hołd nowemu królowi. Epifanes wysłał jednak do Celesyrii armię, która w 201 p.n.e przywróciła do porządku Judeę zdobywając Jerozolimę, plądrując miasto i Świątynię oraz masakrując mieszkających w mieście Żydów uprowadzając wielu z nich, jako jeńców do Egiptu, by następnie ruszyć na północ i spotkać się z wrogą armią w pobliżu głównego źródła Jordanu w miejscowości Panium (Panias) w 200 p.n.e. Wojskami egipskimi dowodził Skopas z Etolii, a syryjskimi sam Antioch III i jego młodszy syn i imiennik. Szczegóły bitwy pozostają nieznane, ale wiadomo, że Seleucydzi posłużyli się ciężkozbrojną kawalerią tzw. Katafraktami, którym przewodził Antioch Młodszy, który odkrył lukę w ptolemejskiej kawalerii i pokierował na nią swe oddziały. Zmusiło to ptolemejską piechotę do wycofania się na tyły, co wykorzystał Antioch Wielki, który zaatakował bezpośrednio nieprzyjaciół, którzy zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu i ucieczki. Bitwa pod Panium zakończyła się więc wielkim zwycięstwem Seleucydów, którzy na nowo ustanowili swoją kontrolę nad Celesyrią. W Jerozolimie Sanchedryn dobrowolnie poddał miasto zwycięscy, a ocalali z ptolemejskiego pogromu Żydzi pomogli wojskom Antiocha w zdobyciu jerozolimskiej twierdzy Akry, którą obsadzono Syryjczykami. Antioch mógł chcieć nawet zająć Egipt, ale nie pozwoliła mu na to rzymska ambasada, która odwiedziła go po bitwie pod Panium i odwiodła od tego pomysłu, gdyż Rzym dla zaspokojenia potrzeb swych coraz liczniejszych poddanych czerpał wówczas żywność głównie z handlu z ptolemejskim Egiptem. Nie chcąc popaść w konflikt z rosnącą w siłę republiką, syryjski król posłał zgromadzone wojska na Cylicję, którą zajął między 199, a 197 p.n.e. Była to ostatnia ptolemejska posiadłość w Azji Mniejszej. Koronacja Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa 26 marca 196 p.n.e i teoretyczny koniec regencji umożliwił rozmowy między obydwoma monarchami zakończonymi podpisaniem traktatu pokojowego w 195 p.n.e na mocy, którego zobowiązywał się do poślubienia córki syryjskiego władcy - Kleopatry I i rezygnacji ze wszystkich niegdyś ptolemejskich krajów poza Egiptem, Cyrenajką i CypremFifth Syrian War (202-195) - LiviusWars of the Diadochi | Fifth Syrian War - Alexander the GreatAlexander the Great Wars of the Diadochi | Battle of Panium - Alexander the GreatHistoria/"70 tygodni" łaski dla Izraela (lata 606 p.n.e - 33 n.e). Stłumienie powstania Koptów thumb|Kamień z Rosetty pochodzi z okresu ptolemejskiego i powstał w związku z jego koronacją i ze zdławieniem egipskiej rewolty. Zawiera dekrety Ptolemeusza V Epifanesa ułaskawiające buntowników i więźniów, ulgi i zmiany podatkowe oraz nowe przywileje dla kapłaństwa. Został spisany w dwóch językach: koptyjskim/egipskim i greckim w trzech alfabetach: klasycznym greckim, tradycyjnym hieroglificznym i demotycznym - uproszczoną formą pisma hieroglificznego spopularyzowaną zwłaszcza wśród kapłanów. Dzięki jego odkryciu w 1822 roku Jean-François Champollion i w 1823 roku Thomas Young zdołali odczytać niegdyś całkowicie zapominane hieroglifyLagidzi przejęli w Egipcie system eksploatacji rdzennej ludności istniejący, co prawda od czasów faraonów, ale udoskonalili go jeszcze bardziej przez wprowadzenie biurokracji posługującej się dokumentem pisanym. W produkcji rolnej podstawową siłą roboczą był chłop. Płacił on do skarbu podatki, a ponadto zobowiązany był do różnych świadczeń np. utrzymywania w należytym stanie kanałów irygacyjnych. Chłop egipski wykorzystywany był nie tylko przez panującego. W majątkach oddanych w użytkowanie Macedończykom i Grekom z tytułu ich zasług dla dynastii pracował również na nich, a podobna sytuacja istniała w majątkach świątynnych. Poza nimi cała gospodarka rolna podporządkowana była naczelnemu zarządowi państwowemu, który regulował wszelkie przejawy życia gospodarczego. Poza nielicznymi wyjątkami nie widać było postępu technicznego w związku z czym siła rąk ludzkich pozostawała wciąż głównym sposobem pracy. W związku z pojawieniem się uciążliwego i niesprawiedliwego traktowania egipskich chłopów stanowiących przytłaczającą większość kraju nad Nilem przez hellenistyczną mniejszość, którą reprezentowali Ptolemeusze pierwszy greccy królowie starali się okiełznać koptyjskich poddanych ubóstwiając się, kreować się na tradycyjnie egipskich faraonów, podkreślając dobrodziejstwa na rzecz kraju (np. Ptolemeusz III Euregetes na steli Kanopos), pozostając w dobrych relacjach z kapłaństwem posiadającym znaczący wpływ na pospólstwo i wzbraniając Koptom służbę w wojsku, który był zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Greków (np. Macedończyków) i mieszkańców Egiptu znajdujących się pod wpływem ich kultury i języka (np. Żydów). Przez pierwsze cztery hellenistyczne pokolenia sytuacja pozostawała stabilna, co diametralnie zmieniła IV wojna syryjska. Żeby uchronić egipskie panowanie nad Coele-Syrią przed królem Antiochem III z dynastii Seleucydów wobec przewagi liczebnej przeciwnika Sosybiusz zmuszony został do zaciągnięcia koptyjskich chłopów z Tebaidy do armii. Bitwa nad Rafią zadecydowała o zachowaniu południowego Lewantu przez Ptolemeusza, ale wyszkoleni w boju koptyjscy żołnierze zdecydowali się powstać przeciwko greckim panom na czele z pewnym tebańskim arystokratą bądź - według innych opinii - arcykapłanem Ptaha w Memfis prawdopodobnie pochodzenia nubijskiego, który ogłosił się faraonem pod egipskim imieniem Horunnefer (Hr-wn-nfr) i greckim Harmachis lub Hyrganafor opanowawszy Górny Egipt (Tebaidę) w 205 p.n.eAbout: Hugronaphor - DBpediaEGIPTOLOGÍA: HorunneferHyrgonaphor - eAnswers. Filopatorowi niedane było nigdy stłumienie tej rebelii, gdyż zamarł już w pierwszym roku panowania Horunnefera. Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o panowaniu Horunnefera poza tym, że kontrolował Tebaidę, przypuszczalnie jego wizerunek w stylu faraońskim widnieje koło sceny wspomaganego przez Izydę Horusa, który wbija harpun w Seta pod postacią hipopotama w ruinach świątyni z Edfu i prawdopodobnie zmarł w 199 p.n.e przekazując berło niejakiemu Anchunneferowiistnieje również możliwość, że Horunnefer i Anchunnefer był jedną i tą samą osobą, która w 199 p.n.e zmieniła imię (swemu synowi?). Anchunnefer, jako prawdopodobnie z pochodzenia Nubijczyk zawarł sojusz z nubijskim królestwem Meroe i próbował zainicjować podobną rewoltę w Delcie. W 200 - 199 p.n.e rebelianci oblegali Abydos. W 197 p.n.e buntownicy zajęli miasto Lykanopolis, za którego murami schronili się przed siłami rządowymi, którym towarzyszył sam król. Latem tegoż roku nastąpił wyjątkowo wysoki wzrost wód Nilu, co zagroziło zatopieniem obozu oblężniczego wokół miasta i ograniczeniem działań. Żeby temu zapobiec królewskie oddziały zablokowały kanały, które nawadniały okolicę Lykapolis i odprowadzały wodę w inne miejsce. Wodzowie rebelianccy zobaczyli, że ich pozycja jest beznadziejna i skapitulowali. Zgodnie z relacją Polibiusza Epifanes postąpił z nimi bardzo okrutnie, choć nie doprecyzował, jak dokładnie. Inna grupa koptyjskich wodzów, którzy kierowali nacjonalistyczną rewoltą jeszcze za życia Ptolemeusza Filopatora - została pokonana i najwyraźniej sprowadzona do Memfis, gdzie ich egzekucja uświetniła oficjalną koronację króla. Powstanie w Delcie zostało jednak definitywnie zakończone dopiero w 185 p.n.e, gdy ptolemejski arystokrata Polikrates z Argos pokonał ostatnich głównodowodzących rebeliantów i zamęczył ich na śmierć w Sais. Dni Anchunnefera również były policzone. Utracił Teby na przełomie 199 i 198 p.n.e., a w 191/190 resztę Tebaidy. W 186 p.n.e. przegrał bitwę z wojskami Ptolemeusza V pod wodzą Komanosa, pomimo pomocy udzielanej przez wojska z królestwa Meroe. W bitwie tej zginął syn Anchunefera (Anchmachisa) a on sam dostał się do niewoli, 27 sierpnia 186 p.n.e. z której jednak zwolniony został już we wrześniu tego samego roku i od 185 p.n.e Koptowie już nigdy nie podjęli wojny narodowowyzwoleńczej z Grekami. Dla uspokojenia nastrojów Epifanes rozszerzył władztwo stratega Teb na cały Górny Egipt i wydał szereg satysfakcjonujących dla tubylców dekretów. Zniesiono niektóre podatki, a doprecyzowano inne. Większość długów została anulowana. Więźniowie, w tym wielu, którzy przebywali długo w zamknięciu czekając na proces zostali uwolnieni. Powstańcy, którzy uczestniczyli w rewolcie, ale wrócili do domu otrzymali amnestię. Dodano również kolejne przywileje dla egipskiego kapłaństwa, które pogodzono z pozostałymi ulgami. Prawdopodobnie umożliwiono też kandydaturę koptyjskich autochtonów na stanowiska w systemie biurokratycznym, do których wcześniej nie mogli pretendować. Część z tych dekretów zostało spisanych w dwóch językach (koptyjskim/egipskim i greckim) w trzech alfabetach (greckim, demotycznym i hieroglificznym) na słynnym kamieniu z Rosetty. Przypisy Źródła *Egipt: Okres Ptolemejski / XXXI dynastia *Egipt Starożytny - Ptolemeusze (Lagidzi) - narmer.pl *Ptolemy V Epiphanes | Macedonian king of Egypt | Britannica.com *Ptolemy V Epiphanes - Livius *Ptolemy V Epiphanes - Virtual Religion Network *Ptolemy V - Tyndale House *Ptolemy V. Epiphanes - Ancient Egypt *Ptolemy V, Epiphanes Kategoria:Władcy Egiptu Kategoria:Władcy hellenistyczni Kategoria:Ptolemeusze Kategoria:III wiek p.n.e Kategoria:II wiek p.n.e